The vehicle car accessory market covers a great variety of different items that may be attached to or retrofitted on existing components of the vehicle. For internal combustion engines, at the vehicle's exhaust end such accessories have taken on a variety of different designs and shapes. Normally, such exhaust pipe extensions are mounted to the existing exhaust pipe or may be a complete replacement thereof. In any event, such exhaust pipe extensions impart a different individual distinctive visual appearance to the vehicle or may provide a different audible sound from the exhaust, or both. The present invention relates to an exhaust extension device that is mounted on the opened end of the vehicle's exhaust pipe and which has an internal fan blade driven by the exhaust gases from the engine and an attached visually displayed spinner all as more fully set forth herein.